Aishiteru Banzai!
is a song from μ’s fourth album that was released on February 15, 2012, the day after Valentine's Day. It is also one of the insert songs for the Love Live! School idol project anime. This song is used as an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 episode 1, sung by Nishikino Maki, and Love Live! School idol project Season 2 episode 13, sung by µ's. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song was released in the Love Live! original soundtrack "Notes of School idol days" on April 10, 2013. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Yamada Takahiro, and arranged by Shimizu Teppei. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # Video TV Edit (Season 1) = |-| TV Edit (Season 2) = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai Waratte yo kanashinara fuki to basou yo Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga Miete kita yo na aozora Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen Kawaicha dameda yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate Saa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbarerukara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni iteyo Susundara moeru taiyou higashi o terasu Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa Daremo shiranai ienai Totsuzen arashi no naka e ochiru gin no hikari Obiecha dame da yo minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi Saa! Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai Tokidoki ame ga furunda kaze de miki ga yureru Isshoni ikunda minna no yume no ki yo sodate Saa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbarerukara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite |-| Kanji= 愛してるばんざーい! ここでよかった 私たちの今がここにある 愛してるばんざーい! 始まったばかり 明日もよろしくね まだゴールじゃない 笑ってよ 悲しいなら吹きとばそうよ 笑えたら変わる景色 晴れ間がのぞく 不安でもしあわせへと繋がる道が 見えてきたよな青空 時々雨が降るけど水がなくちゃたいへん 乾いちゃだめだよ みんなの夢の木よ育て さあ! 大好きだばんざーい! まけないゆうき 私たちは今を楽しもう 大好きだばんざーい! 頑張れるから 昨日に手をふって ほら前向いて 進んでよ 苦しくても隣にいてよ 進んだら燃える太陽 東を照らす 迷ってた答えがない先への道は 誰も知らない言えない 突然嵐のなかへ落ちる銀のひかり 怯えちゃだめだよ みんなの夢の木は強い さあ! 愛してるばんざーい! ここでよかった 私たちの今がここにある 愛してるばんざーい! 始まったばかり 明日もよろしくね まだゴールじゃない 時々雨が降るんだ 風で幹が揺れる 一緒にいくんだ みんなの夢の木よ育て さあ! 大好きだばんざーい! まけないゆうき 私たちは今を楽しもう 大好きだばんざーい! 頑張れるから 昨日に手をふって ほら前向いて |-| English= Cheers for the love! I’m glad to be here, Our present exists right here Cheers for the love! It’s only just begun, I’m counting on you again tomorrow, We’ve yet to reach our goal Smile, When you’re sad let’s blow it all away If you can laugh the scenery will change peeking through the clearing weather Even when you’re unsure the road leading to happiness Comes into view under the blue sky Rain falls from time to time but it’s harsh without water Don’t wither, Nurture everyone’s tree of dreams Now! Cheers for loving you! With the courage to never give up let’s enjoy the present Cheers for loving you! We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward Push forward, Even if it’s difficult I’m by your side When we push forward the burning sun will illuminate the east The confusing, answerless road to the future Is something we can’t say no one knows The silver light falls into the sudden storm Don’t panic, Everyone’s tree of dreams are strong Now! Cheers for the love! I’m glad to be here, Our present exists right here Cheers for the love! It’s only just begun, I’m counting on you again tomorrow, We’ve yet to reached our goal Rain falls from time to time, The trunks sway in the wind We’ll go together, Nurture everyone’s tree of dreams Now! Cheers for loving you! With the courage to never give up let’s enjoy the present Cheers for loving you! We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs